Bonheur manufacturé
by Nelja-traductions
Summary: [Traduction d'une fanfic de LeeT911] Elle etait heureuse ici. Ce n'etait pas grave si ce n'était pas reel. La réalité n'existait plus. (shoujo-ai)


Bonheur manufacturé .  
Traduction d'une fanfiction anglophone "Manufactured bliss" de LeeT911 (LeeT911hotmail.com)

* * *

"Lain!"

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtain se retourna lentement à l'appel de son nom, mais avant qu'elle puisse regarder, une paire de bras se nouèrent autour de son coup et l'étreignirent énergiquement. Une tête apparut sur son épaule, un poids tiède et réconfortant, de doux yeux bleus tournés vers elle. "Salut!"

"Où vas-tu?" demanda Alice, scrutant Lain avec curiosité.

"Te retrouver."

"Et maintenant?" Sourire.

"A la maison?"

"OK." Alice se mit à courir, attrapant le bras de son amie et l'entraînant derrière elle.

L'école était vide, mais Alice ne le remarquait pas. Les rues étaient désertes aussi, mais elle continuait de courir, sans rien remarquer. Lain suivait à peu de distance, sa main serrant étroitement celle d'Alice. Elle aimait sentir le vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux, les longs doigts mêlés aux siens. Elle était heureuse ici. Ce n'était pas grave si ce n'était pas réel. La réalité n'existait plus.

Elle sourit, regarda le beau ciel bleu, et, baissant à nouveau les yeux, plongea dans son propre regard.

Alice était partie. Brusquement, Lain retira sa main, loin de l'image en miroir assise en face d'elle. Elle était revenue dans sa chambre, ou l'équivalent de sa chambre dans le Wired. Elle ressemblait exactement à ce qu'elle avait été dans le vrai monde, quand "Lain" était encore une personne. Les mêmes jouets en peluche en face de la même fenêtre, et le même désordre entassé sur son bureau, submergeant le vieux Navi qui était toujours là.

_"Tu le fais encore"_

"Je peux faire ce que je veux." dit Lain à voix haute, préférant utiliser sa voix humaine même si une simple pensée aurait suffi.

_Tu vis dans un monde imaginaire._

"Et le reste du monde aussi. Ils vivent tous dans un monde imaginaire que j'ai créé pour eux, un monde où Lain n'existe pas."

_Pourquoi?_

Brusquement, la pièce autour d'elle disparut, remplacée par une rue paisible de banlieue. Ils étaient devant une maison de style classe moyenne, avec une cloture et une plate-bande de fleurs. Et juste là, taillant les buissons de roses, il y avait la version adulte d'Alice. Elle continua son travail sans rien remarquer, malgré les deux jeunes filles identiques à quelques mètres d'elle.

"Ils sont mieux sans moi. Elle est plus heureuse sans moi. Le monde marche mieux sans moi."

_Le monde marche grâce à nous. Le monde dépend de l'information, du Wired. le monde dépend de nous._

Lain ignora sa jumelle. A la place, elle se rapprocha d'Alice et s'assit sur l'herbe pour la regarder travailler. C'était un peu étrange, de voir Alice clairement plus âgée, et à côté d'elle, la version jeune de Lain. Elle aurait pu vieillir son apparence, mais il n'y avait personne pour voir, de toute façon. C'était plus facile de ne rien changer.

_Tu ne peux pas regarder pour toujours._

"J'ai déjà regardé pour toujours."

_Temps écoulé depuis le reset : onze ans, quarante-six jours._

Lain fixa son autre elle.

_Parle-lui._

"Tu me provoques encore.

_Je veux ce que tu veux._

"Ce que je veux ne compte pas."

_Cela compte pour toi. Cela compte pour moi. Tu ne peux pas me mentir._

"Je ne mens pas. ce que je veux ne compte pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

_Bien sur que si, tu peux. Tu peux tout faire. Effacer. Redémarrer. Pensais-tu que c'était tout ce que tu pouvais faire? Tu es Dieu._

"Je n'ai pas d'adorateurs."

_Rhétorique. Tu es omniprésente, omnipotente. Arrêter. Relancer. Jouer. Réécrire. Changer le monde._

"C'est égoïste."

_Je suis égoïste, je suis toi, tu es moi, tu es égoïste._

"Je suis moi!"

_Tu es Lain, je suis Lain._

"Je te déteste!"

_Tu te détestes. Tu veux que je gagne. Tu veux que je te convainque. Elle te manque._

Lain ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle se trouva seule. Son double était parti, et même Alice était rentrée dans la maison. Elle pouvait voir la jeune femme brune à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Alice ouvrait le réfrigérateur, un verre à la main. Lain cligna des yeux sous le soleil brillant. C'était un jour chaud. Mentalement, elle gagna le Wired et alluma l'air conditionné dans la maison. Puis, d'une simple pensée, elle s'y projeta à travers le mur.

Alice regarda par dessus son épaule alors que Lain se matérialisait près de la table du dîner, mais elle ne pouvait voir personne d'autre qu'elle dans la pièce. Ses yeux bleus regardhrent à droite, à gaucvhe, mais en dépit de la présence qu'elle ressentait, la maison était réellement vide. Son mari n'était pas supposé rentrer avant plusieurs heures, et elle pouvait voir que sa voiture n'était pas dans l'allée. Secouant la tête, elle se versa un verre de limonade et retourna s'asseoir.

Lain la suivit jusqu'à la salle de séjour, la regarda essuyer la sueur de son front et s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Alice, pendant ce temps, observait le climatiseur pour constater qu'il était déjà réglé correctement. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir monté à ce point, mais il faisait vraiment très chaud, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait la faire se tracasser. A la place, elle ferma les yeux et soupira, essayant de chasser l'impression de se sentir observée.

Peu à peu, ce sentiment d'urgence s'évanouit, et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Alice était dans la cour de l'école. Elle se regarda, et vit l'uniforme familier qu'elle avait porté il y a si longtemps. Aurtout d'elle, des dizaines d'autres étudiants s'affairaient, certains qu'elle connaissait, d'autres non. C'était le premier jour d'école, même si elle savait que c'était du passé.

Elle ne se posait pas de questions, pourtant. Elle avait souvent des rèves sur son passé, toujours les mêmes années qu'elle avait passées au collège. Ce n'étaient jamais de mauvais rêves. D'habitude, ils étaient très ordinaires, presque comme la vie elle-même. C'était étrange qu'elle puisse réfléchir si clairement pendant ses rêves, mais qu'elle ne se rappelle d'aucun quand elle se réveillait.

Une voiture rouge familière s'approcha de l'école, s'arrêtant momentanément devant la porte d'entrée. Alice tendit le cou pour voir le conducteur, mais cela ne la surprit pas d'y trouver une vieille femme et non son futur mari. Son mari n'apparaissait jamais dans ses rêves. Même si le reste du rêve, pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger, s'était réellement passé, l'homme n'était dans aucun d'eux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Cela la frappait aussi de ne pas savoir pourquoi elle pouvait se rappeler de sa vie. Ce n'était pas tellement comme revivre son passé, mais plutôt regarder une fois de plus un vieux film. Mais, encore une fois, ce n'était pas un si gros souci. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Mais cette fois, c'était le premier jour d'école, et l'excitation que ce jour avait entraînée à chaque fois dans le passé se manifestait une fois de plus. Elle chercha ses amies d'un coup d'oeil circulaire, mais elle ne les voyait nulle part. Ce n'était pas grave, le premier jour allait commencer bientôt, et elles seraient dans la même classe de toute façon. Elle fit un agréable sourire et se dirigea vers le batiment.

"Salut."

Alice regarda la seule autre fille dans le hall. Elle était plus petite et plus mince qu'elle, presque frêle. Elle portait l'uniforme réglementaire, mais Alice trouva que cela ne lui allait pas vraiment. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui semblait manquer étrangement d'assurance, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un comportement ouvert. La coiffure de cette fille était pour le moins unique, une longue mèche pendant d'un seule côté de son visage. Etrangement, aucun nom ne revint à l'esprit d'Alice à sa vue. Elle pensait qu'elle se serait rappelé une camarade de classe si particulière.

"Lain Iwakura." dit la fille en se penchant légèrement, saluant dans la direction d'Alice.

"Alice Mizuki."

"Heureuse de te rencontrer."

"Moi aussi."

"Tu peux m'appeler Lain."

"Alice.

"A-li-ce." répéta Lain, comme si elle était fascinée rien que par ce nom. Sa compagne rit, attendrie par les actions de sa nouvelle amie.

"Dans quelle classe es-tu?"

Lain adressa à Alice un large sourire et prit la main de l'autre fille, l'entrainant à l'intérieur de l'école. "Par là. Nous sommes dans la même classe. Juri et Reika t'attendent."

"Tu connais Juri et Reika?" Alice sembla surprise.

Lain se retourna pour lui répondre, mais fut interrompue quand Alice commença à trembler soudainement. Autour d'elles, le paysages de leur rêve devint brouillard, et très rapidement elles furent de retour dans la maison.

Alice trouva les mains de son mari sur ses épaules, un air légèrement inquiet sur son visage. "Tu gémissais et tu parlais dans ton sommeil."

"J'ai du faire un rêve." dit-elle avec un léger sourire, espérant le rassurer. "J'étais allée jardiner, et il faisait très chaud dehors."

"Un cauchemar?"

Alice y réfléchit un moment, mais ne put pas se rappeler ce qu'il y avait dans son rêve. Les noms de Juri et Reika surgirent dans sa tête, mais elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à l'une d'entre elles. Finalement, elle secoua la tête "Je ne suis plus sure. Je ne pense pas, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeller ce que j'ai rêvé." Elle tendit la main, prit celle de son mari. "Ce n'est rien."

Lain les regarda encore un moment, vérifiant qu'Alice allair bien, et qu'elle ne se rappelait riellement rien. Elle se sentait toujours un peu coupable pour intervenir là où elle n'aurait pas du, changer des choses qui n'avaient pas besoin de l'être, ou pour entrer dans les rêves d'Alice, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Jamais elle ne serait plus proche. En soupirant, elle tendit la main et posa ses doigts invisibles sur le bras d'Alice avant de se retirer dans les profondeurs du Wired.

* * *

Lain était assise sur son lit, les genoux repliés contre son menton. Elle regardait ses pieds en ne pensant à rien en particulier et en esayant très fort de ne pas s'arrêter. Le matelas s'affaissa alors que quelqu'un d'autre s'asseyait sur le lit. Lain n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui c'était. Elle saisit le chapeau de son ours en peluche et s'en couvrit le visage.

_Tu boudes._

Lain ne fit aucun geste pour répondre, elle remonta juste ses jamebes contre son menton et s'enroula dans ses draps. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler.

_Tu ne penses pas que ça a duré assez longtemps?_

Encore une question pour la provoquer. Soudainement furieuse, Lain cria. C'était un hurlement qui venait de son esprit, pas de sa gorge, mais dans le Wired, c'est son esprit qui avait le plus de pouvoir.

_VA-T-EN!_

La force de son hurlement mental se répercuta dans tous le Wired. Des hackers qui cherchaient le dieu du Wired eurent leurs connexions brulées alors que Lain en retirait activement son influence. Brièvement, son esprit toucha ceux des utilisateurs de plus haut niveau, confirmant leurs soupçons à propos de l'existence de Lain. mais leur effaçant leurs mémoires tout aussi rapidement. Autour d'elle, la réalité virtuelle du Wired fut déformée par l'événement, et dans le vrai monde, les networks eurent un moment de flottement dans le monde entier. Mais, ce qui était plus important, son clone ennuyeux était parti.

Elle était soudain seule, isolée dans les tréfonds du Wired sans accès direct à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas important, le monde pouvait tourner sans elle un petit bout de temps... L'humanité n'avait pas besoin de la toute-puissante Lain pour tout orchestrer en arrière-plan. Ils s'en étaient bien tirés sans elle avant son arrivée. Ils ne connaissaient même pas son existence. personne ne réaliseraiit qu'elle était partie, et elle pouvait avoir du temps pour elle.

Lentement, elle recréa l'image de sa chambre, cette fois-ci avec un soleil brillant qui passait par la fenêtre. Une simple pensée transforme ses vêtements en quelque chose de plus respectable, un sweat et une jupe. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se préoccupait des vétements, ou de la pièce, en général. Cela ne changeait rien, cela la faisait juste se sentir un peu plus humaine.

Elle se coucha une fois de plus sur son lit, étendue sur le dos. Les yeux fermés, elle repensa à Alice. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait son amie, Lain pouvait s'en souvenir un peu mieux, ajouter un détail à l'image. Elle doutait que ce soit jamais parfait, ni même fini, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait tout le temps.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage adolescent d'Alice penché sur elle. La fille brune sourit, caressant le visage de Lain de ses doigts.

Lain sourit aux yeux bleus brillant au-dessus d'elle. Avec ses lèvres, elle effleura doucement les doigts sur son visage alors qu'ils passaient sur sa bouche. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, Lain."

Ce n'était pas pareil, quand l'autre personne ne pouvait jamais vous surprendre, quand elle ne faisait que ce qu'on lui faisait faire. Il manquait quelque chose, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Il n'y avait pas de mal à rêver.

_Tu te caches._

Lain pensa à hurler de nouveau, mais elle combattit cette envie. La voix dans sa tête n'était pas partie, elle lui répondit, projetant fortement ses pensées.

_Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises ce que je fais._

_Tu ne peux pas te cacher pour toujours._

D'un ait de défi, elle s'avança et embrassa Alice.

_Bien sur que si, je peux. Je suis Dieu._

* * *

FIN 


End file.
